


Talking of Michelangelo

by Despina



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: genfic of Kyouya observing the goings on at the Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking of Michelangelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenniebart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenniebart).



> For Jenniebart and the prompt: genfic of Kyouya observing the goings on at the Host Club.
> 
> Many thanks to wonderful Whymzycal for the beta and giving me so much ongoing support -- even when she's beyond busy. I'm having a hard time keeping up with her!

The day's Host Club activities were winding down. The sun was dipping out of sight and Kyouya was considering what lighting effect to use when an effervescent Tamaki joined him.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki held up a book about Frank Lloyd Wright. "I've found this book on my desk, and it's given me the most marvelous idea for our next celebration!"

"Indeed? Perhaps you should elaborate." Kyouya pushed up his glassed and flipped through his journal, locating the entry he needed. At the top of the page was Tamaki's full name with his family indicative information.

"Yes, it's this wonderful artistic place called Taliesin West. Do you think we could --"

"Have a host club event there?" Kyouya raised his head. "I'm not certain; it's a school backed by some very powerful and wealthy people."

"Then could we –"

"Recreate it here?" Kyouya nodded. "Yes, I believe we could do that."

"Brilliant! Then we can all pretend to be struggling and upcoming artists." Tamaki floated away, bubbling with new ideas.

Kyouya looked down at the header on Tamaki's page.

 _Disarmingly charismatic, devastatingly handsome. Little emotional control._

He scanned the data. Everything seemed to be up to date and in order.

"Haruhi! " Tamaki gushed from across the room as he joined Haruhi and Hikaru. "Dad – I mean, I have good news!"

Kyouya looked at the last notation under Tamaki's name.

 _Weaknesses: Mother/family (includes Host Club as family). Need for acceptance. Haruhi._

Yes. Everything was in order in Tamaki's file.

To Kyouya's right, he heard a soft conversation. He turned slightly and took in Mori and two of his followers having tea. Kyouya appreciated Mori's visitors; they were well behaved, quiet, and steady -- almost invisible. They were all strangely like Mori himself, and there was no shortage of them.

Kyouya paged through his book.

 _Tall and silent, exudes calm. Ouran's kendo champion._

Below the small description was information Kyouya might need on Mori. There were connections and background, the history of Mori and Hunny family's merger. It was nothing he didn't collect on everyone.

His pencil served as a pointer as he checked through the page. Immunizations, physical check-ups, and passport status were a few of the items he kept track of. Everything seemed to be current, but that wasn't surprising. Mori was highly self-sufficient and required little maintenance. Kyouya appreciated Mori's rare maturity in the wildness that was the Host Club, but he was also aware that Mori was unusual. Most of the other club members required at least a little "mothering."

"No! I want that kind of cake before we finish for the day!" Hunny said, and then he giggled.

 _Weaknesses: A strong love for animals. Hunny._

Kyouya didn't look up as he turned to Hunny's record.

 _Angelic, childlike presence. Exceptional skills in several martial arts._

Kyouya looked over the notes on Hunny's page. Beneath Kyouya's initial notation were the usual family background, estate, connections, and other holdings.

He glanced over his ledger book and saw Mori setting down the required type of cake before returning to his own customers.

There was Hunny, eating a big piece of cake, sitting on a chair, his feet not touching the floor as they swung back and forth in happy abandon. Around him, girls cooed and squealed at him, foolish with their adoration. Kyouya wasn't fooled -- Hunny knew exactly what he was doing, knew how easy it was to manipulate the girls. The difference between him and, say, Tamaki was that Hunny actually enjoyed surrounding himself with his cooing, cake-eating cooing fans.

 _Weaknesses: Cake. Fondness for friends. Mori._

Kyouya gently tapped his pencil on the leather edge of his book and then made a quick notation. Hunny was due for a new set of pictures for the ongoing portfolio collection and Kyouya would need to make an appointment with the photographer. That is, if he could talk the photographer into coming back again after the last, disastrous incident. He was relieved it was Hunny due for a photo shoot this time, and not the twins.

The twins.

Kyouya flipped a couple of pages and stopped at Hikaru.

 _The older of the Hitachin twins. Enjoys teasing and games, nearly inseparable from Karou._

Kyouya scowled at the entry and then scanned the room for Hikaru, finding him without his brother and in an animated conversation with Haruhi and Tamaki. Kyouya would need to update Hikaru's description. He still played the part of the adoring brother along with Karou, but some of the -- Kyouya frowned as he searched for the right word -- ah, _heat_ between the twins had faded. But perhaps that was Kyouya's knowledge clouding the issue.

Stiil, Hikaru's sudden need for independence slightly annoyed Kyouya. Of course, the twins excelled at annoying people, and Kyouya would not let them know they could so much as scratch his calm.

 _Weaknesses: Fine clothes. Karou._

He added with his perfect penmanship: _and Haruhi._

Then there was Haruhi. He turned pages in his book.

 _Stalwart and fearless, yet a little obtuse and easily manipulated._

Kyouya's gaze slid over Haruhi, and he suppressed another frown. She was very intelligent, gaining entrance to Ouran on her brains alone, with no outside pull that Kyouya had discovered. So far. The fact that she fit in and held her own within the Host Club was an extraordinary achievement, but in truth, she was beyond fitting in. She was a powerhouse; they all deferred to her and loved her in very different but equally strong ways.

She was smiling, almost laughing with Hikaru about something, and Tamaki was reacting with a blush of adoration. Kyouya pitied Hikaru for a fleeting moment.

 _Weaknesses: Father, Mother. Her strong sense of independence._

If Haruhi wasn't so clearly in love with Tamaki, and if she had money, and if she had some sort of power, and if she had just a smattering of high societal background, Kyouya might even consider pursuing her. But she had little to offer in the way of connections. She would be a calming partner and strong when necessary, even if he didn't --

He blinked slowly, realizing someone was watching _him_. He raised his head.

Kaoru.

Kyouya didn't need to flip to the Kaoru's page any more than he'd needed to look at anyone else's.

 _The younger of the Hitachin twins. Similar to but a little rougher than Hikaru. Less emotional._

Kyouya had already removed: _Nearly inseparable from Hikaru._

 _Weaknesses: Boredom, grooming, and Hikaru._

Kaoru leaned with his back against a wall. He had his headphones on and he tapped one foot, but he was definitely watching Kyouya. He held up three fingers and then six.

Kyouya felt his scalp tingle as he searched through his Host Club journal. Page thirty-six should be blank.

It wasn't.

His full name was at the top in a familiar, Kaoru-esque scrawl. Below that was his information, supplied by a combination of Mori, Tamaki, and Hikaru. He assumed the colorful addition of hand-drawn bunnies, flowers, and cakes were from Hunny.

Haruhi had filled in his weaknesses: _Third son status, need to establish success separate from his elder brothers. The Host Club._

The room was silent. He looked up to see the girls had gone and the Host Club members were watching him, arms crossed and smiles on their faces.

He closed his book and cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should call it a day, shouldn't we?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stated to chant some childish rhyme about "fooling Kyouya" as they danced around. Mori was clearly amused as Hunny leaned against him and made his bunny dance along with the twin's song. Haruhi was laughing.

Tamaki stepped close to Kyouya and said, "Emotional, am I? Well, I suppose you might be on to something. We can talk about it over dinner."

Kaoru and Hikaru stopped their dance and said in tandem, "But you're buying."

Kyouya understood they were all very pleased with themselves. They should be; he couldn't remember the last time he'd let his closely guarded journal out of his sight. They'd tricked him, and who knew how long ago they'd planned it.

Kyouya looked at the smug expressions surrounding him and felt a deep pride replace his irritation. He smiled.

"Yes, very well. Where shall we go?"

 

Fin


End file.
